Kuroshitsuji III - In The Modern Times
by Snoopcatt
Summary: Ciel and Sebastian are bored of hell. They illegally escape to Earth to end up in the 21st century. What can be worse than being chased by reapers all over the world? What happens when demons end up on airplanes? And why does Ciel keep on bumping into some blond boy he barely remembers?
1. YOLO

**AN (Author's Note): My mind sorta blooped out on itself and this chp is seriously going to suck. I promise ****_(hope)_**** it will get better. Ok, ok, it ****_MIGHT_**** get better. I finally flipped out and decided that Claude and Alois would live in Myrtle Beach, South Carolina and Sebby and Ciel would live in Los Angeles, California. I also decided that Claude and Alois would drive a Bentley and Sebby and Ciel would drive a BMW.**

_Los Angeles, California_

It was a sunny morning in Los Angeles, California. A black BMW was zooming at 85 mph towards a house down the street. The car stopped in front of a rather big house. The doors opened. A boy and a man stepped out.

_Myrtle Beach, South Carolina_

Dark clouds loomed in the sky over Myrtle Beach. A dark gray Bentley rushed down the streets of a neighborhood then parked in front of a two story house that loomed over the houses. The doors opened and a man and boy stepped out of the car.

_Topeka, Kansas_

"4 demons," muttered William T Spears, adjusting his glasses. "4 demons have illegally come into Earth from Hell." *sigh* " More work I suppose. Grell! Ronald! Alan! Eric! Call for an emergency meeting! Spread the word!"

Los Angeles

Ciel and Sebastian stepped out the car.

"Sebastian, you dolt. You drove too slowly. Now I have a bitch ass headache," Ciel groaned.

"Really Bocchan? I was driving at over 85 mph. And I've also never heard of a demon who has gotten a headache from being in a car too long."

"Be quiet! YOU give me a headache!"

"Well, as most young people say these days: YOLO."

"That was SO 2012," challenged Ciel.

"Fine then! You can go ahead and annoy your personal servant to death!"

"Whatevs. You can't even die, idiot."

"Just ignore your "bitch ass" headache. We should unpack quickly and move into the house. Reapers are on our trail."

"WE? WE?! YOU unpack! Not me!" yelled Ciel.

"Ah, don't want to get your clothes dirty, do you?" Sebastian smiled his half-lidded smile.

Ciel looked down. He was wearing black Vans high tops, grey jeans, white shirt. He looked up at Sebastian who was wearing black and white Converses, black jeans, black shirt, and black jacket. **(YOU MAY NOW YELL AT THE AUTHOR FOR THEIR AWFUL CLOTHING CHOICES)**

"Just shut up and go do what you need to do," Ciel proclaimed.

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian gave Ciel another shit-eating smile.

"And stop looking at me like you are going to rape me."

Sebastian frowned. How had Ciel figured out his plans?

**Ok, that was dah chapter one. We shall move onto Claude and Alois next chapter. Don't worry, there WILL be purple frilly dresses! Review! Tank Yu.**


	2. Boxes, boxes, and purple dresses

_Myrtle Beach_

"Claude! How dare you! You drove too slow!" Alois screamed at Claude.

"Your highness, we were traveling at 40 mph."

_Flashback_

"CLAUDE! DRIVE SLOWER!" Alois howled, grabbing Claude's head and smashing his head against the wheel.

'I can't drive if you are smashing my head against the wheel,' thought Claude.

"CLAUDE! ARE YOU IGNORING MY ORDERS?!" *smash smash*

_'Do you want to get us paralyzed?' Claude thought._

"CLAUDE DON'T IGNORE ME!" screamed Alois.

"OK! OK! OW!"

"DID YOU JUST SAY OW!?" yelled Alois. "TRANCY BUTLERS MAY NOT SHOW ANY SIGNS OF PAIN!" _*slap slap*_

_'OW OW OW OW OW' Claude thought._

_Back to now_

"Are you arguing with me?" growled Alois.

"No your highness, it's ju-" _*slap slap*_

"Pick up the boxes and we should move in quickly. The last thing we need is to get stopped by those screw-up reapers," muttered Alois.

"Yes, your highness," sighed Claude.

"Is that doubt in your voice?" _*slap slap*_

_Los Angeles_

Ciel was leaning back on the leather seat of the BMW looking at Sebastian unpack and carry everything into the house. Suddenly, Sebastian came running out holding a… PURPLE FRILLY DRESS?

"BOCCHAN! BOCCHAN!" Sebastian had a huge smirk plastered on his face.

"What?" stared Ciel.

"This dress! Is it yours?!"

"N-no. Of course not. What are you thinking? M- maybe i-it's yours?" blushed Ciel.

"Well, it came from your bag," snickered Sebastian.

"B-be quiet and just finish packing up!" Ciel yelled, with red all over his face.

"Ooohhh, the young master cross-dresses!"

"SHUT UP, YOU!"

_Topeka_

"Today my fellow Reapers, we have an extremely important problem," William said.

"What? What?" said Grell excitedly. "Does it have anything to do with manly hunks?"

"NO. It is about 4 demons who have illegally crossed the border between hell and earth."

"Aww," Ronald and Grell said.

"However, I think you might like this Grell, unfortunately."

"What? What? Does it include you?" Grell said, hyper once again.

"NO. NO. OF COURSE NOT."

"Then what?" the Reapers in the room all asked.

"The 4 demons are: Alois Trancy, Ciel Phantomhive, Claude Faustus, and Sebastian Michaelis."

"MY SEBBY!" screamed Grell. "YAYYYYYY! I WILL FINALLY BE ABLE TO SEE YOU ONCE AGAIN!"

"Oh dear," sighed Will.

_Myrtle Beach_

Alois sighed. Why was his butler so incompetent? The last thing he needed was for the Reapers to barge in and arrest them while Claude just stared. But for now, he just stared at Claude with a satisfied smirk on his face as Claude moved all the boxes into the house and unpacked all of them.

"Honestly Claude, this should take you less than 20 seconds. It's just 10 boxes anyway."

"Yes your highness. I am working on it," Claude muttered.

"Good. Now HURRY UP!" with that, Alois decided to take a quick nap on the floor.

Alois woke up 2 minutes later. What he saw, put him in fires of anger.

"CLAAUUDE!" Alois screamed. He stomped over to Claude, who was petting a bird.

"Huh? Ermygerd- I mean hello- I mean your highness-"

Alois snatched the bird from Claude's hands and tossed it out the open door. Claude stared at him with his mouth open and sniffled a bit.

"Now hurry up! I'll give you 10 seconds. NOW!" Alois howled.

Claude stared at the last unopened, untouched box. In 8 seconds, he had all the dishes in the dishwasher. The last 2 seconds? He stuffed Alois into the box and tossed the box out the door and locked the door.

"CLAUDE!" screamed Alois from outside the house. "Once I come out, I will KILL YOU! BETTER YET, I'LL FORCE YOU TO WEAR A PURPLE/PINK TUTU WITH LOTS AND LOTS OF SPARKLING GLITTER AND MAKE YOU TAP-DANCE IN FRONT OF THE REAPERS! SO LET ME _OUT_!"

"You ARE out," Claude muttered as he dusted off his hands and went to go pet a spider.

**That was chp 2. Next chapter should be better. Thx for being patient. I was listening to this sad song. ****_Count On Me _****by Bei Major. Try listening to it. **


	3. The Trouble That Cat Videos Bring

As the runaway demons soon found out, the US in 21st century, was a hard place to live in.

Within the couple first weeks, they were almost close to surrendering to the Reapers and running back to Hell. Life was especially awful for Sebastian and Claude. Mostly because their masters wanted them to do ridiculous, almost impossible things. For Sebastian, Earl Grey tea was very hard to find in Los Angeles, as he soon found out. Claude found out that smoking was not very good for a 100 year old earl in a 14 year old's body in Myrtle Beach.

The Reapers, they were also at wit's end. They had been scouring the US for over 3 weeks.

_Kansas, Topeka (Headquarters)_

"Grell Sutcliffe. Did you finish searching Flagstaff?" questioned Will.

"Oh, Will! The city is so big! I can't possibly search every house with binoculars in 30 minutes!" cried Grell.

"Too bad. It's expected. We are working into overtime and our money is also running low. CIA won't keep us going. We're going to have to dig into our bank accounts," snapped Will.

"But, Will!"

"No."

"I just want to sa-"

"NO."

Grell threw himself at Will. "Will! Why do you always say no to me?"

"Because- no. Just no," replied Will, without even shooting a glance at Grell.

"If I can find them, will you say yes to me? Just once?" asked Grell, looking at his colleague with huge pleading, shining eyes.

"I'll think about it," said Will.

"YAY!"

Grell spun on his heels and cartwheeled out the room. Will sighed and suddenly thought about an awful thought.

"Wait- Sutcliffe. Are you planning on finding that blasted Michaelis-"

Too late. Grell had already cartwheeled over to his car and sped off back to Flagstaff.

_South Carolina_

"Claude! Look! I want to go here!" yelled Alois, pointing at a world map.

"China? I'm not sure if we will be able to go there," replied Claude in a monotone voice.

Alois kept on looking at the map. His eyes flicked from London to Beijing to New York then back to London.

"I wish I were free from running away from the Reapers. Then I could fly everywhere and travel around the globe," sighed Alois. "Don't you wish that, too, Claude?"

"I'm not sure if I would want to do that."

"Claude! You are soo boring. Why must you always be so awfully monotone? It's so awful to listen to your boring voice all day!"

Claude rolled his eyes inwardly and just turned and went upstairs. The stairs creaked as Claude "stomped" up the wooden stairs. Alois stared wide-eyed at Claude's retreating form and hung his head.

"I wish I could be with Shieru," whispered Alois, sinking to the floor and laying there. "He wouldn't be so boring like Claude. He could become my best friend. But, where can I even find him?" Alois threw his head back and laughed. He abruptly stopped his insane laugh and turned serious. "Maybe I can find Ciel. The Reapers will lead me to him."

_Los Angeles_

Ciel flipped and turned in his bed. He felt empty inside. Maybe some Earl Grey tea would soothe his emptiness? Ciel kicked the blankets away and got off the bed. He walked across the hallway to Sebastian's room.

"Sebastian. I'm coming in." Ciel called and opened the door.

Sebastian turned around from the computer and flipped out when he saw Ciel.

"Aahh! Young master! I-I can explain."

Ciel looked confused like some adorable lost lamb with blue wool.

"Explain what?"

"I was- was- watching a cat video," said Sebastian looking at his shoes.

"Sebastian! What did I say about those videos?" hollered Ciel.

Sebastian developed a sudden interest in his Converses. "You said that I'm not allowed to watch those adorable kittens jumping around."

"Exactly! They aren't adorable, so don't call them adorable!"

Sebastian gasped and clutched at his chest. "Young master!"

"No more cat videos for you! That's an order!" Ciel said.

Inside, Sebastian's "heart" broke in half. Outside, Sebastian toppled out of the chair and fell to the ground with a grunt.

"Bocchan, how could you? They are cats! Cats! The adorable, fluffy felines jumping around! How could you? How could you not like them?" Sebastian cried.

"You know perfectly fine that I absolutely loathe, abhor, detest cats. Now go make me Earl Grey tea," Ciel left the room.

Sebastian stood up and walked over to the chair and fell into it. He slumped deeper into the fabric and drowned in his thoughts of the past. If only he was not enslaved to some blue haired brat. Sebastian facepalmed and suddenly wished he could have another battle with that Faustus demon. It would surely beat the boringness of being with Ciel for eternity.

**I think you can sort of tell what's going to happen next. Sorry for not updating… Anyway. Review! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know that in the summary (I just changed the summary, it might not appear though) I wrote something about Ciel bumping into some blond boy (I think you know who THAT will be) and thats not going to happen until a couple chapters later. Thanks for the support and reviews!**


End file.
